The overall goal of the Academic Rheumatology and Clinical Immunology Training Program at UCSF is to provide advanced researchtraining to qualified individuals with MD, MD/PhD, or PhD degrees who plan to pursue careers in academic rheumatology. This program provides trainees with an environment in which they can learn: (1) the latest scientific advances in their chosen field; (2) state-of-the-art methods; (3) how to investigate a problem in depth; (4) what constitutes good science; and (5) approaches to translating research discoveries into improved recognition and treatment of the rheumatic diseases. This training program takes advantage of the resources of the Rheumatology Divisions at Moffitt-Long University Hospital, San Francisco General Hospital, and the San Francisco VA Medical Center and integrates the UCSF Division of Pediatric Rheumatology to support training in both adult and pediatric rheumatology/immunology. Leadership and faculty of these divisions are committed to provide protected mentoring time and full salary supplementation for trainees. The program also draws upon the strength of the UCSF Immunology Program to provide trainees a broad range of research and training opportunities in a highly collaborative environment. For the current renewal, the program has added new faculty, including the Director of the UCSF CTSA Program. The program and its trainees will thus be in a position to benefit from the diverse opportunities for translational esearch training that exist across the UCSF system in addition to those that are already part of this training program. For over two decades, the UCSF Rheumatology and Clinical Immunology Training Program has had particular strength in basic biomedical research, and health services research/outcomes research. More recently, the program has added major new research programs in genetic epidemiology of rheumatic diseases and clinical trials of novel biologic therapies for rheumatic diseases. This breadth of activity creates an outstanding environment for collaboration among faculty and trainees. This training grant supports six lighly qualified trainees through two or three years of rigorous scientific training, with the objective that they will successfully devote their subsequent careers to the study of the rheumatic and immunologic diseases. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): This program has a sustained record of success in training young scientists for academic careers in adult and pediatric rheumatology, many of whom have gone on to become leaders in the field. This success is also reflected in the quality of the most recent and current trainees. This program therefore addresses the critical need for the next generation of academic rheumatologists that will be essential for continued nrnnrpss in thp fmht anainst rhpnmatir. anrl immnnnlnnir riispasps in rhilrirpn and adults